


Sunburned Snek

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Sunburn, an absolute fluff fest, green brown heterochromia, janus with heterochromia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Human au where Janus doesn't have scaled he just has an unfortunate sunburn.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sunburned Snek

Janus laid on an outdoor lounge chair taking in the sun. It was a beautiful summer day, everyone else was swimming in the pool nearby. Janus had swam for a little while but was now laying in the chair wrapped in a towel. At some point he fell asleep, his head falling to the side as he did. 

Nobody bothered Janus as he slept in the chair most forgot about how bright the sun was beating down and their pal’s lack of sunblock. 

It was hours later when Janus woke up, the left side of his face hurt a bit. He got up and decided to go inside and shower. He got into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, the whole left side of his face was bright red except for a line from his mouth to his ear where some hair had fallen in the way of the sun’s burn. Janus sighed exasperated and showered. After showering he put some aloe on his face. Janus wore some jeans, a quarter sleeve black and yellow shirt, his snake necklace, and large black floppy hat. 

He went outside and sat down in a chair under the umbrella and read a book. He would stay outside for a bit because everyone else was out currently. 

Roman came over and sat down relaxing from playing a game of frisbee with Remus, one of the most manliest sports in the world. Roman looked at Janus and laughed a bit, “Remus! Come look at Jan’s face.”

Remus came over and laughed seeing the bright red sunburn. 

Janus ruled his eyes and pulled the floppy further over his face, the hat casted shadows on his left side of his face to resemble scales in a way. 

Remus laughed more, “with your heterocromia, sunburn, and those shadows, I think you could be part snek boy!” he teased. 

“Yeah, and I could bite you if you don’t leave me alone.” 

Roman sighed and laughed, “Come on Re, let's see who could do a cannon ball better!” he said and ran off to the pool, Remus followed. 

Janus watched them go then got up, it was getting a bit too hot outside for him in this outfit. So he went inside and to his room and relaxed.

The next day, Janus felt like hell and his face hurt and itched a lot, he decided going outside was optional. 


End file.
